Document U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,222 describes such a device, comprising:
a sheath having a first end provided with a spray nozzle and an open second end; and
a fluid tank slidably mounted in said sheath, said tank having a valve that communicates with said spray nozzle and an end wall disposed close to the open second end of the sheath.
In that device, the valve is actuated by pressing against the end wall of the fluid tank by means of a finger, either directly or via an actuator member engaged in the open second end of the sheath. If actuation is performed by pressing directly against the end wall of the tank, it is possible that a projecting outside element may press accidentally against the end wall of the tank, thereby actuating the device, e.g. while it is being transported. Furthermore, while the device is being handled, it is also possible to press a finger inadvertently against the end wall, particularly if the device is in the hands of a child. In the case where actuation is performed by means of an actuator member, Document U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,222 provides for said member to have a lateral lug that co-operates with a slot at the open second end of the sheath for the purpose of locking the device when the lug is not in line with the slot. However, it is to be feared that the great majority of users will not bother to move the lug away from the slot each time they have finished using the device, and as a result the device will not be locked and the problem of actuating security remains unsolved.
An object of the present invention is to solve this technical problem.